Cold Blood Runs
by LiveLifeInspire
Summary: When Hollywood Arts burns down the Tori and the gang want a fresh start. They all move down to mystic falls where they find everything is not what it seems. There they find love, lust, blood, and evil at every turn. Can they hold together as they dive deeper into the story. Tori/Stefan Stefan/Elena Beck/Elena Katherine/Robbie Cat/Damon Beck/Jade Jade/Jeremy Klaus/Trina Trina/Elij
1. The End

**A/N: My first crossover i'm not sure how this story came in my head. Enjoy and Review**

**Cat**

Cat Valentine sat on the curb of the street covered in soot, in front of her Hollywood Arts burned to the ground.

Tears were streaming down her face heavily but she furiously wiped them away.

She wouldn't cry not now when everything was still in a panic she needed to be strong.

Right now, she wanted to make sure everyone was okay but the paramedics told her to stay put.

She had got burned badly on her arm and was still in bad pain.

"Cat" called a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Beck looking down at her.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be okay" He whispered softly in her ear.

Cat looked pulled away and looked at Beck.

His clothes were ripped up and he looked like he had been sweating profusely.

"Where is Jade?" She asked.

Beck shook his head and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"They are still looking for her" He replied sinking down on the curb.

Cat felt her body begin to tremble as she joined him on the curb.

**Tori**

Tori Vega was sitting in the ambulance watching as the medics gave her sister some oxygen.

She called her parents twenty minutes ago but they still hadn't arrived yet.

"It's going to be okay Trina" Tori said as she watched the chaos outside.

Everyone was running around trying to help as much as they could.

She spotted Cat and Beck across the street and she had seen Robbie and Andre earlier walking to get more help.

The only person she hadn't seen was Jade and everyone was worried including her.

**Beck**

Suddenly, the front doors opened and out flew two firefighters holding an unconscious Jade.

They carried her to the second ambulance and Beck flew over to her.

"Jade! Jade!" He screamed as they placed her in the van.

"Can I go with you?" asked Beck in pleading tone to one of the medics.

"Who are you?" The medic asked.

"Her boyfriend Beck Oliver" He responded.

"Fine, get in" said the medic.

Beck hopped in the van and watched as the paramedics circled around Jade.

"She still alive" One of the them said.

"Get some oxygen in her" The other one answered.

The moved fast but Beck closed her eyes because he couldn't watch.

This had been the girl he met his freshman year of high school, the girl who he had his first kiss with, the girl he said I love you to countless of times, and one of his best friends.

Sure she could be mean and jealous at times but Beck loved her unconditionally.

"Stay with me Jade" He whispered.

**Robbie**

The firefighters had finally giving the clear that everyone had made it out and people could go home.

Robbie held Rex tightly to his chest and walked down the street.

His house was only a few blocks away so he felt no need to call his mom.

The fire had been explosive and crazy almost everyone had been badly burned.

Including him who had a huge burn on his right leg but the medics had taken care of it already.

They also recommended a good burn medication to help with his leg.

He couldn't believe that a little faulty wire had started the whole thing.

He remembered Jade recommending to brighten the stage a little.

He had turned up the power on the lights and suddenly the bulbs exploded and the fire began.

It was so shocking everyone had frozen for moment but then everything moved into action.

He black out after that he remember being burned and grabbing Rex.

Rex had been silent the whole night not saying two words since the fire.

He finally reached the door and reached for his keys in his back pocket.

That's when he noticed his hands were shaking just like the rest of him shaking.

**Andre**

Andre Harris was giving Cat a ride home the car was silent.

It was weird because Cat is usually the chatterbox of the group but then again how could she be.

Both of them had just nearly escaped their fire hell of death and one of their friends was unconscious in the hospital.

It wouldn't be a normal chat about rainbows or her freaky brother.

"Is this your house Cat?" Andre asked stopping his car.

Cat was staring straight ahead and didn't seem to hear him.

"Cat! Cat! Earth to Cat" Andre said tapping her lightly.

Cat finally snapped out of it and said "Oh sorry, what did you ask?"

"Is this your house?" He repeated pointing towards it.

"Oh yes it is bye Andre" She said quickly and almost robotic then ran into the house.

Andre started up his car again but like Cat felt completely unattached to reality.

**Beck**

The next morning Beck was still at the hospital.

The doctors said Jade would make a full recovery and could be released in a couple days.

Beck sure hoped so she still had not regain consciousness.

He called her parents but neither could leave work.

So here he sat in a chair next to her bed clutching her hand and praying that she would wake.

Tori had offered to stay with Beck but he had declined he could tell she was exhausted.

Trina had turned out to be fine after the paramedics did some work on her but Beck thought it would best for Tori to stay with her.

Cat had called to check on Jade and Beck he gave her the good news but something didn't sound right with Cat.

Her voice wasn't cheerful it was dead or at least dying.

Not like sore throat but complete emotional distress and that hurt Beck in a place he couldn't describe.

Robbie and Andre also called but he told everyone that he could handle it and it would best to stay home and get some rest.

Beck felt his hand shake and looked down to see not his hand shaking but Jade's.

"Jade" He said and watched as his girlfriend open her eyes.

"Beck" She responded in a weak voice but then pulled him close.

He embraced her feeling the love he thought was going to die be revived.

**Cat**

Cat slowly approached Tori's front door she still felt very tired from last night but wanted to check on all her friends.

She rang the doorbell and a very exhausted looking Tori answered the door.

"Oh hey Cat, come on in" She said opening the door.

Cat walked in timidly and saw Trina on the couch sleeping.

Tori was in the kitchen starting a pot of coffee.

"How is Trina?" asked Cat walking past the living room to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Tori poured the coffee in the cup but it was splattering everywhere because she was shaking.

"Tori" Cat said softly.

"I was so scared, Cat" Tori replied and broke down into sobs.

"Oh Tori we all were" said Cat trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about this Cat" Tori sobbed into her shirt.

"It's okay I'm here you are going to be fine" Cat cooed in Tori's ear and she began to relax.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened" Tori said her voice breaking slowly.

Cat was about to answer when she heard some violently coughing.

She looked over at the couch and saw Trina hunched over coughing.

"Trina!" Tori cried and ran over to her.

"I'm-"Trina tried to finish but the coughing took over.

"Cat, get her some water" Tori said as she hugged Trina.

Cat walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the cup.

Then made her way to the fridge and quickly poured water into the cup.

The coughing grew more violent and Cat ran over to them trying to be careful not to spill the cup.

"Here you go Trina" Cat said her voice sounding very shaky.

Trina took the cup and gulped it down quickly.

"Thanks Cat" Trina replied in a very dry and broken voice.

"Your welcome" Cat moved sat on the opposite side of Trina.

"Need anything else?" Tori asked.

"Yes, could you help me to my room" Trina said trying to get up.

Cat grabbed one arm and Tori grabbed the other and they both helped her up the stairs to her room.

"Thanks you guys are the best" Trina muttered as she slipped back into sleep.

Tori closed the door and journeyed with Cat back downstairs.

"I feel all broken" Cat whispered.

"Me too Cat in fact I think we all are."


	2. Moving On

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing.!**

**Tori**

It had been two months since the fire but for Tori it was still fresh on her mind.

She remembered the feeling of hopelessness, being scared, and feeling lost.

So instead of going to therapy and dealing with her issues she chose kick boxing.

"Come on Vega push the limit" Her coach yelled as she kicked the punching bag.

She kicked harder and harder till her coach told her to stop.

"Alright good job Vega take five" He said.

She smiled and sat on the bench with the rest of the girls.

"Good job Tori" said Miranda one of her closest friends at the ring.

"Thanks Manda can't wait for the matches to start" She said taking a sip of water.

"Don't you ever miss singing? I saw you at the showcases you were amazing" She replied.

Tori swallowed hard whenever someone brought up singing the flashbacks came and she felt her heart sink.

"Tori earth to Tori" Miranda said while waving her hands in her face.

"I going to do some jumping roping" Tori replied snapping out of it.

She grabbed the rope and intensely started to jump trying not to cry.

She missed school so much.

Now most everyone decided to be home school and the gang barely met up anymore.

Trina became much closer to her since the fire because Trina was still sick.

Her vocal chords were really damaged from the fire.

She is there for her when she is coughing up blood at night and crying her eyes out.

Kickboxing is her only escape for the all damage and drama the fire has caused.

**Jade**

Jade West had always been the strong one in her group but lately she felt off the edge.

The fire had burned her legs pretty bad and she had needed some serious skin graphing.

The recovery had been hard and some days she was still in a lot of pain but Beck had been through it all.

Although lately she felt as if he was slipping away but mostly it was her fault she was the one who had stop calling.

In general she had stopped caring about anyone and anything.

"Pass the coke bitch" said Maddox.

She looked over him.

She had met Maddox when she had gone down town for some special treatment.

Maddox and his gang were hanging around doing coke.

They were looking for some eye candy and with all the pain from the fire she agreed.

She never told Beck but with her never being home she figured he would get the hint.

"Here" She said tossing him the bag.

They were resting in an empty apartment that still had some furniture.

"That's a good girl" He said sticking his hand up her shirt.

She didn't resist she never did having his comfort sometime helped.

She knew it was cheating but for some reason she just didn't care.

She grabbed Maddox fiercely and kissed him.

They began to make-out and he pushed her down on the bed.

Jade pictured Beck one final time then closed her eyes.

It would be over soon but truthfully this kind of pain never fades.

**Trina**

Trina Vega felt it somewhere deep inside of her, fear.

She was truly afraid but of what was the question.

The fire was over but the paranoia, pain, and damages were still fresh on Trina's mind.

She sat in front of her bedroom mirror trying to sing.

"La la la" but it came out worse than she usually sounded, dry, and crackly.

She sighed in frustration and started a coughing fit.

Blood, mucus, and spit came up and she quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Trina, are you ok?" called her mom.

"Y-yes m-mom" She stuttered out wiping the bit of blood on her chin.

She had been doing everything the doctor said.

Vocal rest, taking medications, and drinking all her fluids but her voice still hasn't been the same.

"Trina, Cat is here to visit you" Her mother called again.

Trina had grown close to Cat since the fire because Cat often came around to cheer her up.

Although it got on her nerves sometimes she had learned to love it.

She went downstairs and saw Cat holding a pizza box.

"Ta da!" She said giggling.

"T-thanks C-Cat b-but I-I've m-mostly h-had smoothies" Trina replied taking a seat.

"I know I brought you a strawberry banana smoothie" She said handing it to her.

Trina took it and smiled down at it.

Truth be told she was tired of smoothies.

Cat walked over to kitchen and brought back a plate and opened the box.

"How are feeling today?" Cat asked taking a bite.

"I tried to sing again but it just sent me into another fit.

I know I shouldn't but I miss a lot more than I thought" She said trying to make her words sound clear.

"We all miss it and honestly I don't think anyone has really moved on from it.

It's like the fireman put out the fire but they couldn't fix our damage.

The one inside of us that haunts us like a nightmare that never ends" Cat replied seeming far off.

That's when it really hit Trina that the fire had affected Cat too.

She wasn't talking about puppies, rainbows, or her brother she was talking about the darkness that Trina was feeling.


	3. New Opportunities

**A/N: Sorry i havent posted in a while. I have the story laid out on my computer but i guess i had a little writers block. Thanks for waiting.**

Chapter Three: New Opportunities

**Beck Pov**

Beck Oliver had known that him and Jade had been in a funk for a while but at this point it was ridiculous.

Beck hadn't heard from Jade in over two weeks.

She didn't answer his calls, text messages, and whenever he stopped by she just wasn't home. N

ow he was home reading a monologue considering calling Jade for the thirtieth time today.

He stopped wrestling with his phone and called her.

"Hey you should know who this is.

Leave a message or not.

Who cares?" Jade's voicemail said.

"Hey baby it's me Beck.

Haven't heard from you in a while so call me please" He replied hanging up his phone and throwing it across the room.

"I hate you" He screamed and kicked the wall.

"Beck please come to the house" His mother called.

He sighed, slammed door, and ran to the house.

"Yes mom" He said and noticed both of his parents sitting down at the table.

"Please take a seat" His dad said.

"Mom dad what's going on?" He asked feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"My job has given me a promotion" His mom answered.

"Oh that's great mom" He said giving her a hug.

She smiled and continued "Yes but it requires me to move to Virginia or more specifically Mystic falls it's a small town but oddly a huge crime wave."

His mother is a criminal investigator and her job requires her to move where ever the crime as suddenly increased.

"Any performing arts schools?" He asked it just slipped out.

"No but the high school has great reviews" She said.

"Nothing is final son but it's a great chance to start over" His dad added.

His dad was right this was his chance to start over and right now he would take it.

"I want to go" He said.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I just want to forget" Beck replied just as his phone buzzed.

He looked down and saw it was Jade his heart began skip some beats.

"Mom dad, I have to take this" He said getting up and leaving the room.

"Hello?" He said hoping to hear her voice.

"Hey beck it's me sorry I haven't called in a while" Jade replied.

A while try in forever he thought but didn't say anything.

"What's going Jade? You can tell me anything you know that" He asked he felt the tears fighting to come out but held them back.

"I'm really sorry about everything. Ever since the um the um fire I just haven't been myself. I want to get out Beck and go somewhere far" She sobbed and Beck felt her heart break.

"I know me too my mom got a new job in Virginia maybe you can come with us" He said praying she would say yes.

"That's a great idea I should go ask my parents right now" She said perking up.

"Ok call me back soon" He pleaded.

"I will I really promise this time" She replied and hung up.

Beck wanted to smile but this wasn't a grantee and he wasn't sure how Virginia would change how much pain Jade had caused.

**Robbie Pov**

Robbie had not heard one word out of Rex since the fire.

He had been so quiet no sarcastic comments or harmless teasing.

"Rex, buddy please talk to me" He begged but nothing just the aching silence he had grown accustomed to.

"Great, you know what? Just stay home" He yelled and threw Rex in the closet.

His cell phone suddenly rang and at first he didn't recognize the once familiar number.

He answered it. It was Jade he couldn't remember the last time they had spoken.

"Hello" Jade said her voice sounding darker than usual.

"Hey Jade it's great to hear from you" Robbie replied his words mixing up.

"Yeah, listen the gang and I are having a meet at that old sushi place. Do you want to go?" She asked her voice sounding drier than usual.

"Sure" He said trying to perk his voice up.

"Can you call Tori, Cat, or Trina if you have their numbers? Beck wants everybody there. I already called Andre.

"No problem I will call" He replied with a small smile.

"Thank Rob bye" Jade said and hung up the phone.

Robbie hesitated to dial the numbers of his old comrades. How would they react? Each of them has grown tired of dealing with the fire.

Now his body shook with nerves about the whole thing. He had made a promise to Jade so now he had to fulfill it.

**Tori Pov**

Tori held Trina's hand as they walked into Nozu.

She had never felt so anxious before just to see her friends.

Friends? Was that the right word? Things had changed so drastically since the fire.

Friends seemed like an odd choice of words right now.

"Your shaking" Trina squeaked her throat feeling really sore.

"I just feel weird being here. I used to come here for lunch" Tori replied moving more swiftly towards the table.

Trina nodded in agreement and took a seat.

No one was there yet so they sat in silence.

Cat walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello" She said there was no enthusiasm in her voice.

It really freaked her out when Cat was like this.

She was just robot no emotions or thoughts.

Just a dark, deep, empty person with no facial expressions.

She gave Trina a hug then me and finally took a seat.

Trina was gulping down everyone's glass of water.

Andre walked in not too soon after his skipper attitude was removed just like Cat's.

"Hey guys" He was trying smile.

Tori knew that look anywhere. You smile even when the wound is too deep.

Robbie walked in the same way followed by the reunited Jade and Beck.

They took their seats and for a while it was quiet.

Finally Trina tried to speak up "Could y-you j-just t-tell me why w-e are here?" She asked her stutter still bad.

Tori half-smiled after all they have been through Trina still had her sass.

**Beck Pov**

Beck heard the comment and snapped back into reality.

He stood up slowly wondering if his friends recognized him.

He had cut off his mane.

Now he had sort of a buzz cut which Jade made no comment on.

"I'm moving to Virginia.

My mom got a new job offer down there.

The schools are decent.

It's a new beginning and I thought you might want to come with" He said searching his friends eyes.

"Leave California?" questioned Robbie out loud.

He nodded in response and Robbie face was expressionless now.

In fact every single one of their faces was expressionless.

"I'm going too" Jade finally added.

She took his hand and stood up with him.

"Did you ask our parents?" Tori asked.

Beck looked at her.

She had been working out and his long hair had been cut several inches.

"Yes, they are on board. They said it might be therapeutic" Beck replied.

He was praying inside that they would all go with him.

"Lets go" Trina screeched out.

She grabbed the nearest glass of water.

He felt bad for her but was happy she wanted to go.

Even if it was just Trina.

"If Trina goes I'll go" Tori added.

Cat faked smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'm in" Andre and Robbie said at the same time.

He smiled Beck's first real smile in months.

"Then lets go" He said.

A/N: Review :) Try to post next chapter within four days.


	4. Adjusting?

**A/N: Ok so please read this. They are in mystic falls now. Basically Stefan is still missing like at the begining of season 3. Damon and Elena are looking of him. So the victorious gang comes in here. Bonnie and Jeremy dated but they broke up. He got back into drugs. Andre will not be a major part of it. Ok enjoy :) Any questions? Ask in a review. **

**Cat Pov**

Cat looked at her walls that surrounded her new room.

They were yellow she had pick the color but they were really yellow.

She thought yellow might bring some spark into her personality.

It didn't now staring at it gave her a headache.

"Cat come on school" called her brother.

School? They had only moved her three weeks ago but it was time for school.

She hadn't explored the town or made any new friends.

She met with the gang twice a week they wanted to stay close.

None of them had really bothered to spent time with new people.

She looked into the mirror.

Two days ago she had decided to get bangs.

They were supposed to cover her eyes so she wouldn't be notice.

She tied the rest of her hair in a ponytail.

There was little make up on her face just lip gloss.

She felt twelve instead of sixteen.

"Cat! Grrrr" Her brother growled.

She sighed knowing that was sign and walked downstairs.

"I'm here lets go" She said trying not to snap at him.

"Good luck" Her mother called.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

After dropping her brother off to her dads house she went to the high school.

Her parents are divorced but both decided to come with her to mystic falls.

She was early a little to her but at least she would be able to find everything.

She found her locker and her first period.

It was history the teachers name was Mr. Saltzman.

"Hello you must be new. I'm Mr. Alaric" He said getting up from his desk and introducing himself.

"Cat Valentine" She replied but the name sounded unfamiliar for some reason.

"Well Cat you are early but you can take a seat if you want" He said pointing to one towards the back.

She walked over, sat down, and took out her notebook.

She doodled for twenty minutes.

Mr. Saltzman just typed on his computer and put notes on the board.

Then there was a knock at the door.

The knock did not make Cat look up.

It was the sexy voice that was the source of the knock.

She looked up and saw a young man whispering to Mr. Saltzman.

He had dark brown hair and well sculpted body.

It made her gasp and as if he heard it he smirked.

She blushed bright red and went back to doodling.

**Tori Pov**

Tori was dressed and now was waiting for Trina by the stairs.

She missed the gym so much and had not been able to find a good one here.

"Trina!" She yelled for the third time.

Trina had been improving over the months and Tori was grateful.

Something that hadn't changed was her need to be late to everywhere.

"I'm coming Tori" She replied and walked downstairs.

"You have your medicine?" Tori asked.

"Yes now lets go" Trina barked back.

Trina drove and Tori felt her nerves setting in.

What would the kids be like?

How could she betray Hollywood Arts? I want to go home she thought.

They pulled up and after receiving schedules parted ways.

The halls were moving at what seemed like light speed and everyone was talking.

This gave her a huge headache but she was almost to class.

The intensity of everything around her made her sick.

She crashed right into someone.

It was girl who looked the same age, some long brown hair, and similar features.

"Katherine?" the girl questioned.

"No my name is Tori. Whos is Katherine?" Tori replied as she pulled herself together.

"Never mind I'm going to be late" The mystery girl sped off and Tori just rolled her eyes and left.

Who was Katherine?

Who was that girl? She walked into class.

She didn't know a single soul that was in the room.

"You must be the student Tori Vega" The teacher said.

Tori frowned and took a seat.

**Jade Pov**

Jade did not ride with Beck this morning she took the bus.

It was extremely loud but she wasn't ready to explain everything to Beck yet.

She had cheated, lied, and became something of pure disgust.

Who was this girl? She was dressed in tight, leather jeans and an even tighter shirt.

Her hair had been died raven-black to make her look even paler.

The bus doors opened and teens piled out.

She waited till the last person left and followed.

The trek was long to the very front of the school but she made it.

She was about to walk in when she noticed a boy on the side of the building.

He had a hoodie on but she approached him anyway.

She was used to the scum of drug dealers.

They had become something to familiar to her now.

"Any snow white here?" She asked remembering the secret terms she had used.

"I don't carry anything that heavy. I have so ecstasy if you want" His voice sounding strained.

"No thanks" She said walking away.

"Wait" He said grabbing her arm.

Jade didn't resist and turned around.

"What's your name? Your not my usual" He said.

"Its Jade and yours and I know all the fake names" She answered back with a small grin.

It was almost something she took pride in.

"Jeremy" He removed his hood now.

He was cute no cute wasn't the word he was hot.

He had short hair, good body, and perfect lips.

She moved the hair out her face and Jeremy took her hand.

"I'm not going in there" He said after a few minutes.

Jade shook her head and said "Neither am I."

Maybe he would understand everything Beck couldn't.

They walked off the campus to a local bar.

"Two beers" Jeremy said.

The bartender didn't id him just smiled and handed them a beer.

"Hook-up?" She asked taking a sip.

"Not exactly but you could say that" He gulped down his beer like it was nothing.

She bit her lip but followed a second later.

"My kind of girl" He chuckled.

Was he cocky?

Was he timid?

"What's your story?" She asked.

His face turned from a smile to a frown.

Ah timid.

**Cat Pov**

It was lunch time now and Cat was on a mission.

She had to find that guy.

Who was he?

A student teacher, parent, or maybe an assistant.

"Cat!" She turned around and smiled.

It was Trina.

"Trina" They embraced tightly.

"Having fun?" Trina asked sarcastically.

Cat shrugged still looking around for her mystery man.

"Who are you looking for?" Trina asked following her graze.

"No one I just um have to go to the bathroom.

I will meet with you for lunch" She replied moving briskly away.

She didn't mean to leave Trina like that but she was so distracted.

Something was drawing her to that man.

Something she couldn't quite describe but she was entranced by him.

She walked towards the back of the school and busted the doors open.

He was standing there staring at her and she was staring at him.

She was about to say something but then he was gone.

"Wait!" she yelled in every direction.

"What's your name?" She called and started to cry.

How could he slip away so easily?

"Damon" She heard a whisper say.

"My name is Damon" It clarified.

"Damon its nice to meet you I'm Cat" She replied feeling like complete idiot.

She was probably imaging this whole thing.

Sometimes she made up stories this was probably one of them.

**Beck Pov**

Beck was sitting in science overly bored.

It was good a regular school and had all A's.

Now he was just sitting their annoyed.

Not annoyed with the teacher but too girls sitting behind him.

One was blonde and the other had light brown hair with skin to match.

They were both whispering heavily about something.

It was hard to make out so Beck decided to entertain himself.

Every word he could make out he would write down.

He heard blood first so he wrote that down.

Then he heard thirst, hunger, fight, Stefan, and then something strange.

A word he heard before but it was weird.

He kept hearing the word vampire.

As if these things were real.

Vampires? He couldn't believe his ears.

Then he looked down at all the words on his notebook.

Blood, vampires drink blood, thirst would lead to blood, fight that one was not so obvious and neither was Stefan.

These girls could be twilight fanatics or something much worse.

**A/N: Also Cat is not being compelled. Although Damon is sending he messages. This story will not follow the show but it will take some ideas from it. Review :) Thanks for the waiting. **


	5. Rumor Has It

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Enjoy :)**

**Trina Pov **

Trina stood outside the school waiting for her sister.

Her day had been too long and she gotten sick more than once.

Most of the girls her were so bitchy for such a small town.

She just wanted to go home and take a nap.

She looked around for her sister but there was no sign of her.

"Tori" She whispered because it hurt too much to yell.

"I'm coming Trina" Tori said running down the stairs.

Trina half-smiled soon she could go to sleep.

"Finally I'm tried and my throat is killing me" Trina said moving towards the car they shared.

"Do you need to take your medicine?" Tori asked in that concerned younger sister tone.

"No I took some already. Just hurry up" Trina replied crankily.

She looked Tori to death but she just wanted to be home.

The car ride was silent.

Tori was driving so Trina could rest.

Finally Tori broke the silence "Was there a girl named Katherine in your class? That kind of looked like me" She asked.

Trina shook her head but then thought hard.

"There was girl named Elena in my lunch that looked like you" She said remembering the girl who helped her to the bathroom.

"Oh that explains something" Tori mumbled

. Trina didn't bother to ask her to elaborate because a headache was settling in.

She felt weak.

She felt useless.

She felt scarred.

**Beck Pov**

Beck had not seen Jade all day.

They shared the same lunch but he never saw her.

Not even once part of him wondered if she decided to bail.

He was on the way home and was still haunted by the girls in his class.

Why did he want to know? There was no such thing as vampires.

Writers made them up to scare kids and make money.

He knew this but part of him knew something the girls said seemed too real.

He pulled up in his driveway and went to his trailer.

Once again he grabbed his notebook and looked at the words.

"This is so freaky" He said aloud.

He just wanted to shake these thoughts but they haunted him.

"Beck" his mother knocked. He let her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom, how is work?" He asked. He still loved his parents even if they didn't agree on everything.

"Not good. These random attacks are getting worse. We just can't find the cause" She sighed.

"Random attacks?" He questioned.

"Yes. These people are practically being mauled. They also have been drained of blood. At first they thought bear or wolves. Now its happening so much they want a person" His mother explained.

"Uh that's odd" Beck said a little shakily.

"Yeah I have to go. Just came to say hello" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

After she left he ran back to her notebook and wrote everything she said down.

There has to be more information somewhere he thought.

He was frustrated by all this and threw his notebook across the room.

It landed on another book and out flew his library card.

"That's it" He said aloud and drove the library.

There was hardly anyone in here for it being after school.

He googled mystic falls, attacks, and blood.

Story after story came up.

There was a couple that was killed.

No blood.

A man killed.

No blood.

It was getting crazier and crazier but he couldn't stop.

He was now convinced that a vampire was here or vampires.

He was going to find them.

**Cat Pov**

Cat's mom had stopped by the school to get the car.

Her car had broken down and she needed it.

So now she was walking home from school and scared.

Was Damon real? If he was then she was terrified of him.

"Cat" She heard his voice again.

He was deep, tempting, and scary.

"Damon" She said aloud as her body began to shake with fear.

"Its going to be ok Cat. Come talk to me" He said.

She started to run for her life.

People stared but she didn't care she needed to get away from him.

"Don't run. I love a chase" He said.

She ran all the way to her house and locked the door.

She called her brother but he wasn't home.

It was a relief. "Damon?" She said hoping he didn't answer.

He didn't and she was relived.

She ran upstairs to her room and locked that door also.

Should she call the police?

Wasn't almost being burned burning to death bad enough? She now had some sort of stalker following her.

Then she heard a spooky sound by her window.

It made her jump but when she looked it was just a bird.

A black bird maybe a raven or a crow.

She opened her window and the bird flew in.

"Hey birdie. You scared me" She smiled as she stood on her desk.

"Your so pretty" She cooed stroking the feathers.

It made another strange sound then rushed out the window.

For a minute she felt ok but then the fear came back.

Who was Damon?

What did he want with her? She would have to ask Mr. Saltzman.

**Jade Pov**

Jade was resting peacefully in Jeremys arms. T

hey had gotten wasted then stumbled back to his house.

They didn't have sex but fell asleep.

She opened her eyes for a second and sat up.

She still felt tired but shook it off.

"Jeremy" She heard a female call.

Mother? She thought.

The female walked in.

She didn't look much older than Jade, fair-skinned, and long hair.

"Oh hello" She said.

Jade shook Jeremy a few times and he sat up.

"Elena? School is over" He said.

"Yes and you would have known if you would have gone" She snapped back.

Jade rolled her eyes.

She knew her type.

It was one of those people who care too much and too hard.

"Goodbye" He said shutting the door.

"Sister?" Jade asked.

Her head pounded and she could feel the puke behind her throat.

"Yes but sometimes she pretends shes my mom" He replied sitting back down.

"I know the type" She said and ran to the nearest bathroom.

She puked her brains out and cried a few times.

Jeremy was leaning against the doorway smiling.

Wait a second smiling? She was confused but continued to puke.

After she was done she cleaned her mouth out a few times.

"I hate vomit" Jade said.

"I don't think anyone likes it" He said stroking her hair.

"Why did you smile?" She asked moving his hands.

"I think your just like me" He answered.

Jade thought of Beck for a second.

How opposite they were but how it worked.

No forget that it wasn't working anymore.

No matter how hard they tried to make it work.

It just didn't.

She continues to lie and the drug withdrawal is killing her.

She looked up into Jeremy's eye but didn't kiss him.

Just smiled.

A simple, beautiful, and real smile.

**A/N: It's short. Im sorry didn't realize it. Im trying to the get to the good parts but it needs a bulid up. Review :)**


	6. Bloody Hell

**A/N: Sorry I havent posted. I'm excited though couples start forming after this chapter. :)**

**Tori Pov**

Tori heard the last bell of the day and was relieved to be out of school.

The week had gone by fast and she was happy it was weekend.

Every Friday night the gang would meet up and have a sleepover at Beck's.

They needed each other so they wouldn't far apart.

Something was bothering her though.

Something she wasn't sure she understood.

It was the look on Elena's face when she thought she was Katherine.

It was look of horror and disgust.

How could someone hate someone so much that they had pure disgust for them? It could just be girl problems but it seemed deeper.

She walked out of class and looked out for Elena.

She spotted her at the end of the hall talking to a blonde girl.

After they finished Tori approach her.

"Hey Elena, Can we talk?" Tori asked.

"Sure" Elena replied.

She looked distraught and disheveled.

"Who is Katherine?" She bluntly asked.

"Look I'm really sorry I just confused you with an old friend. She moved away a while ago and I miss" Elena shuffled out.

"Oh sorry for bothering you" Tori let out a sigh of relief.

It was just some girl problems.

"Damon" Elena said and Tori turned around.

She looked but didn't see anyone.

"Who?" Tori asked trying to find someone.

"Sorry Tori I really have to go" Elena said quickly walking away.

Even though Elena was weird Tori still felt good.

The mystery of Katherine was solved and now she could look forward to the sleepover.

**Beck Pov**

Beck looked at the time it was seven everyone was here except for Jade.

He sighed he had called her over four times.

Their relationship continued to fail he wasn't sure if had much left in him.

He hadn't seen her all week and her parents said she wasn't going to school.

He knew that they had given up on her already.

No one could give her sympathy anymore the wounds had healed.

"I don't know if Jade is going to make it" He said just as the doorbell rang.

He answered it. I

t was Jade but she looked a mess.

Her hair was messy and her clothes were barely on.

"J-Jade are you ok?" He asked grabbing her.

She kissed him soppily on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey Beck I missed you" She said still smiling.

She didn't seem drunk or high just too happy.

It was weird.

She was Jade.

His jade so why didn't it feel like it? Everyone greeted her and started to munch on the snacks.

"First week?" Andre asked stuffing oreos in his mouth.

"Lame, horrible, and did I mention horrible?" Robbie commented hugging Rex tightly.

"We finally agree on something Robbie" Trina took a huge gulp of her super-sized water bottle.

"Someone is stalking me" Cat remarked as if it were nothing.

Beck looked at her with surprised eyes.

"His name is Damon. I'm sure he is real" She said toying with her hair.

He took her hand and Cat pressed it against her face.

He knew this calmed her.

"Did you say Damon?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Cat let go of Beck and started to stare off into the distance.

Tori remembered that was the name Tori had said.

"I've been reaching vampires" He blurted out.

His friends didn't seem like it affected them much.

"Ok why?" Andre asked stuffing another one in.

"I think they are here in Mystic falls" He replied waiting for the laughing.

Then it came loud and mocking laughing.

"I can prove it" He had blurted out these words again.

He couldn't believe himself but he didn't want to seem crazy.

"Then prove it" Jade said her tone at changed.

It went from happy to defensive.

"Ok follow me but be careful."

**Cat Pov**

Cat didn't want to be here.

No that was an understatement she really didn't want to be here.

She wanted to be far away from the woods.

It was dark, wet, and scary.

She was shaking and so was the flashlight in her hand.

Was she seriously in the woods looking for vampires? She tried to go to her happy place.

"Keep going" Beck called from behind his shoulder.

He was leading confident that he would find one.

She continued on trailing behind the others.

Then all of sudden something flew down from the trees.

Everyone screamed but hers felt like the loudest.

Beck bravely shone his flashlight on the thing. She screamed once again.

Standing there was Damon with a smug look on his face.

"Hello kids. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" He asked in a coy tone.

"Your real" Beck said his voice shaking.

"Surprise, Now is there any reason your looking for vampires?" Damon asked.

"No I just uh" Beck froze.

Cat knew she should do something.

She just didn't know what it was.

She was scared of Damon in the worst way.

"You just uh what?" Damon spoke with heavy sarcasm.

Cat noted this in her head and watch Beck crumble.

He was scared.

"Nothing just curious" He finally spat out.

Cat walked forward towards the light.

When Damon spotted her he froze.

He looked her up and down.

She felt the blood rushing towards her cheeks.

Damon finally spoke again

"Well stop or else."

"Or else what?" Beck challenged trying to one up him.

Why were boys so stupid? She asked herself.

"That was a bad choice" Damon replied.

He ran in hyper speed toward Andre and snapped his neck.

They all scream in unison again.

"Damon no" Cat said too late.

They all had heard the snap it was too late.

Damon grabbed Cat by the wrist and was about to take her away.

She was bawling now and screaming.

Andre! It was all her fault.

**Tori**

Tori couldn't believe her eyes right now.

There was a vampire in front of her.

That wasn't the important thing though.

It was Andre who was lying dead beside her.

She jumped on top of him to try and feel a pulse.

There was none and she started crying.

Robbie and Trina joined as they wanted the scene in front of them.

Damon had Cat and Beck was trying to stop him from taking her.

Jade was leaning against a tree just watching.

"Let go of her" Beck yelled and hit Damon with a flashlight.

Damon just grinned and smacked Beck hard across the face.

Tori was this close to kicking that vampire in the face.

She knew it wouldn't be enough and continued to cry over her dead friend.

Beck had been thrown several feet away.

She heard him scream in complete pain and got to her feet.

She ran towards Damon and Cat to save her but it was too late.

They were gone.

Now Beck was hurt, Andre was dead, and Cat was missing.

She had thought there was no worse feeling than the fire.

She was wrong.

**Review :) Do you like having more than one pov? Or should i switch to one/two a chapter? **


	7. Hurtful

**A/N: New chpater. I love Damon and Cat. I decided to do like 3 pov a chapter. Review? :)**

**Elena Pov**

"Elena" a familiar voice called.

Elena looked up standing in front of her was Stefan.

They were standing in the woods holding hands.

He was smiling.

The perfect curve of his lips and his soft hair taunting her.

She pulled back her hair into a loose bun and smiled.

"Hello Stefan" She said pulling him into a tight hug.

She felt how perfect his body fit hers.

"I've missed you" He whispered sweetly into her ear.

She blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss on the lips.

Then she opened her eyes and the scene had changed.

Klaus was Stefan but they were still kissing.

She screamed as loud as she could and started to run.

When she turned the corner she saw Stefan.

He was staked, right in the heart, and tied to a tree.

She screamed again and saw Jeremy.

"Elena you were dreaming" He said, his breathe covered with alcohol.

She didn't say a word her heart was racing.

Soon her breathing slowed and she could relax.

"Yeah I know. Go to bed I'm fine" She said but her voice sounded shaken.

"Ok" He replied Jeremy wasn't one to push for answers.

She laid back down but couldn't sleep.

Her thoughts were consumed with Stefan.

Where was he?

Why had he run off with Klaus? She just wanted to hear his voice one more time.

Damon was in charge of the search but so far nothing.

Every time they found something it was a dead lead.

She got out of the bed and went to the window.

She pulled back the lace curtains and looked out.

It was dark outside too dark.

She opened the window and called his name in a whisper.

She angrily shut the window fiercely and sighed.

How could he leave her like this? It had been three months and she was frustrated.

Come home, Stefan.

**Cat Pov**

Cat was shaking and crying.

She didn't know where she was or who she was with.

She was sitting on a bed in a strange room.

Everything was extremely neat and organized.

Damon was in the shower and told her not to move.

If she did move he would kill everything she loved.

She loved a lot of things her brother, friends, and unicorns.

It was the first time she had thought of unicorns in a while.

It made her smile through all the tears.

She didn't get a good glimpse of the house when they came in but she knew it was huge.

No one else seemed to live here or if they did they weren't home.

Think, Cat, think she had to come with some sort of plan.

She only knew basic facts about vampires.

Trina loved when Cat read her vampire sex novels from when she was sick.

She knew that drank blood, super speed, super strength, and couldn't go out during the day.

The last part must be a lie because Damon did go out during the day.

He was real and that didn't calm her.

She would much rather him to a figment of her imagination.

Since he was real that meant the danger was too. P

oor Andre she thought to herself.

He would have been a great musician.

More tears came and she felt as if she would puke her guts out. T

he shower stopped and so did her heart.

Damon entered the room in nothing but a towel.

It covered his bottom half.

Cat did an inaudible gasp.

He was beautifully craved.

His chest was muscular, hair was dark and perfect, eyes pierced her with blue, and his jaw was perfection.

He was looking at her giving her the up and down.

She was wearing a pair of shorts, an old plaid shirt that belonged to her brother, and her red hair was tied up in a ponytail.

He walked towards the drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.

She turned around and tried not to look.

"I don't mind" He said while slipping them on.

She didn't turn back but she did bite her lip.

He was just as hot as she remembered.

Stop it Cat.

She had to stay focused on getting out.

He sat down on the bed right beside her and grinned.

"Can I go home?" She asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"Not yet, Cat" He replied putting his hand on her leg.

Electricity shot up her spine but it felt good.

"Why?" She asked her voice cracked.

She was scared out of her mind.

"I need something from you" He said and pulled her close.

Their faces were inches apart and her skin felt hot.

"What is it?" The tears started to fall again.

"I can't tell" He replied and then he hit her.

She felt pain and then was knocked out cold.

**Robbie Pov**

Robbie was the one who had called the ambulance.

He watched as the loaded Andre lifeless body into the vehicle.

He also watched as Beck and Jade came up with some story.

They decided to go camping and bear attacked Andre.

They tried to help but it was no use.

The police believed every word since animal attacks were common around her.

Then they all went home not back to Beck's trailer.

He couldn't sleep now and once again Rex was quiet.

Andre was dead all because they wanted to see vampires.

He should have spoken up and recommended a movie instead.

He couldn't imagine how Beck felt.

No he really couldn't imagine what Andre's parents would think.

They probably wouldn't invite the gang to the funeral.

How could they? They had killed their son with a stupid mistake.

**Cat Pov**

Cat woke up a few hours later.

She was lying down in bed with Damon.

His hands were gripped tightly around her.

She tried to move but it was impossible.

"Damon" She said her voice sounding like a mouse.

His eyes flew open and smiled.

"Good morning Cat" He sat up still holding one of her hands.

Try to be friendly maybe he will let you go.

"Morning, I'm hungry" She said with a fake smile.

He took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen.

She glanced in a mirror. She didn't notice but she was wearing silk pajamas.

Her hair looked like a jungle and her eyes had dark circles from the crying.

"What do you want to eat?" Damon asked and took something out of the fridge.

Cat screamed a small one; it was a pack of blood.

"Oh don't look so surprise.

I'm a vampire remember" He scoffed at her.

"Sorry" She stepped back from the counter and walked towards the table.

"Um Cat you never answered me" He called as she sat down.

"Just some milk or cereal maybe combine the two" She laughed at her own joke.

Just keep smiling and he will let you go.

"Sorry no cereal here" He said and pulled some bread out the drawer.

He put the bread in the toaster and sat down with her.

"What do you want with me?" It just came out.

She didn't want to be here.

Damon smiled and then strummed his fingers on the table.

The toast was finished.

He placed it on a plate and handed to her.

He still had not answered the question.

He reached into another drawer and wondered back over to her.

"Give me your arm" He said.

Cat wiped her mouth and handed her arm over.

Damon stuck a needle inside and she screamed.

"Stay still" He roared at her.

She watched as her blood came from her arm to the needle.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"No talking" He said removing the needle

. He looked her in the eyes.

"None of this ever happened.

You were in the woods.

A animal killed Andre.

You are going to go home and go to sleep" He said.

She just nodded and left.

She had read of a book once of vampire mind tricks.

Damon had tried one but it didn't work.

At least now she can go home.

So why did she want to stay?

**A/N: Reviews are always apperciated :) :) :) **


	8. Hunting?

**A/n: Please review it helps when i have feed back. **

One Month Later…

**Beck **

Beck looked at the calendar on his wall.

One month had passed since the accident in the woods.

He still blames himself for the death of his closest friend.

At the funeral he just stood back and watched.

He didn't join the crowds or join in a prayer.

He couldn't forgive himself for going to look for vampires.

Cat, who they got kidnapped by Damon, said that he let her go almost right away.

He could tell she was lying but she must have been scared.

The gang had forgiven him but they all knew something was missing at sleepovers.

Now it was at the grill looking over the menu.

He was craving a good steak.

It had been a long day at school and he was exhausted.

Jade didn't show up once again but he hadn't seen her in almost two weeks.

She started to skip school and sleepovers.

Her parents were worried that the move had not changed her.

He looked up from the menu when he heard her.

She was holding hands with some guy.

He was tall with short brown and slightly muscularly.

He moved from his table and walked over to them.

"What the hell is this jade?" Beck screamed at her.

She immediately began to cry with heavy tears.

The boy grinned and pulled Jade closer.

"Watch your tone. Your hurting my girlfriend" He said.

"Your girlfriend?" Beck echoed

"Did you just play with my feelings Jade? After everything we have been through. I loved you" Beck screeched.

"Now your embarrassing yourself" the boy continued.

"Jeremy stop it" Jade said.

So his name was Jeremy.

"I'm sorry Beck I really am" She cried to him.

Beck looked at her with disgust and then walked out.

He didn't look back as she pleaded with him.

He didn't look back as Jeremy taunted him.

He would never look back.

It had been a month its time to look forward.

He was going to find the truth about the vampires in mystic falls.

**Tori**

Tori still couldn't get over the fact that Andre was gone.

He was the first friend she made at Hollywood Arts.

Now just like the school he was gone.

She was done with the tears and now she was angry.

Not at Beck but at Elena.

Elena had to know something that would help her find Damon.

When she did find Damon she would kill him.

That's what Damon deserves to be killed.

She had found out from some people where Elena lived.

She rang the doorbell several times.

Elena came to the door after many rings.

"Oh hey Tori" She said.

Tori barged into her house and shut the door.

"Damon killed my friend, Andre.

I know you know him. So tell me where I can find him" She yelled at her.

"Woah Tori slow down" She replied "I can't help you."

Tori looked at her hard for a moment.

"Elena" her voice was breaking "Andre was best friend.

I loved him so much.

Do you know what it's like to lose someone like that?

Someone that you know made you feel alive? That was Andre for my friends and I and Damon took that way"

Now Tori sobbed.

Her knees gave out and she sat against the door.

The tears wouldn't stop it felt endless.

Elena looked down at her there were tears in her eyes almost.

"Tori um bring your friends to this address tomorrow ok?"

Elena said her words were choking on the tears.

"Thank you" Tori said and hugged Elena tightly.

She opened the door and started to dial numbers.

They would have their justice.

**Cat **

Cat was scared twenty-four hours seven days of week.

She was so scared that Damon might come get her or take more of her blood.

She could barely sleep at night and if she did, she would have nightmares.

Now she home and her brother was watching tv quietly.

"Hey" She said.

He made a monkey noise which in this word meant hi.

She smiled, grabbed an apple, and then went to her room.

When she walked in Damon was there smiling.

She was about to scream but he already had his hand around her mouth.

"You will not scream when I let go. Ok?" He said and she nodded.

She didn't scream or move.

If her brother came running he could be killed.

Even though they didn't always get along she was his older sister.

She would protect him with her last breath.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked catching her breath.

"We need to catch up, my dear friend" He replied in smooth almost flirtatious tone.

She decided to take a brave approach.

"Your little vampire mind trick didn't work ok? I remember everything and I will go to the police" She threatened.

Her blood felt like it was racing through her body way to fast.

"Oh Cat I didn't think you will so naïve" He stated walking towards her.

"Look I know the police.

They are on my side.

You will do what I say.

You got that?" He ordered taking her hand.

She couldn't win so instead to save her brother she gave in.

"Yes I got it"

** Trina**

Trina couldn't stop thinking about the night in the woods.

Not just because one of her friends was killed.

It was because of Damon, the vampire.

He was so strong, powerful, and fearless.

Why couldn't she become powerful like him? She wanted that so much.

She wanted to become a vampire.

She opened her lap top and googled "transition into a vampire" a bunch of stuff came up.

What she could gather was mostly from stories and legends.

Some say just a bite and let the venom consume you.

Others say that you must consume the blood of a vampire.

The last website said you have to kill a vampire and eat his heart.

All of them sounded it terrible but at least one had to viable.

She wrote down all the information.

Then she got a text from Tori.

It said: tomorrow we are going to find out the truth about vampires.

Trina smiled it was perfect.

**A/N: Review :) Please and i will post the next one before thanksgiving**


	9. The truth

**A/n: sorry for not posting in a while. I wish i had like a reminder to write. Review :)**

**Robbie Pov**

Robbie and the gang had arrived at the house.

It was huge, grand, with a rustic feel to it.

He glanced at Cat she was shaking with fear.

It was just a girl from school who was going to the help them.

Why was she so afraid?

It's like she had recognized this place.

He snapped back to his own thoughts and opened the door.

Elena, the girl Tori talked about was there, she was beautiful.

He didn't stand a chance but he could still look.

He had left Rex home once again.

There was no hope on him ever talking again.

"Come into the living room" Elena said gesturing towards it.

We all sat down on the couches and waited.

Jade didn't show up but he didn't expect her to.

He had heard about the break up from Beck and how Jade was seeing Elena's brother, Jeremy.

The tension was thick till Elena finally spoke.

The truth shall set you free.

Right?

**Elena Pov**

Elena had been questioning this all day but now she was sure.

They deserved to know the truth but also she didn't want to be alone.

Not alone psychically but alone mentally.

It was just Damon and her, and Alaric looking for Stefan.

She wanted more help but she felt guilty for wanting to drag these people into the danger.

"Alright vampires are real. Damon is real.

He needs blood to survive.

He has super speed, quick healing, and great strength.

He can compel you to forget, remember, or do something.

All vampires do these things" She said waiting for the reaction none yet.

"Ok so Damon is one of my friends.

His family was one of the original people here.

He has brother name Stefan, who is also my boyfriend, he is vampire"

Still nothing so she continued on.

"Vampires started with the original vampires.

They are sibling but only one remains today.

His name is Klaus. He is highly dangerous.

He is what we call a hybrid.

He is half vampire and werewolf.

He took my boyfriend Stefan and wants to create a hybrid army.

They need my blood to do it.

So vampires, werewolves, and witches are all real.

My friend Bonnie is a witch" So that's it any question.

No one said a word then Tori spoke.

"Stefan is your boyfriend but he got kidnapped by this Klaus guy?" She asked.

"Yes he did and Damon and I have been looking for him non-stop" Elena replied sitting down.

Thinking about Stefan being out there made her feel drained.

"Then I'll help you find him" Tori replied getting up.

Beck, Elena remembered from school, stood up too.

"Yeah we can help" He said.

A boy with glasses stood up too and offered to help.

The only people who didn't was a girl with bright red hair and a girl with dark brown hair.

"Thank you so much" She said hugging all of them.

They had no idea what they were getting into.

A buzz went off and Elena went to get it.

It was the vervain tea that she had made.

Damon would probably try to compel all of them to forget this if he found out.

She couldn't take that chance she was doing this for Stefan.

**Trina Pov**

Trina sat down on the couch drinking her tea.

Elena had insisted everyone drink it.

She didn't really care about Stefan, witches, or Klaus.

She had to find Damon and become a vampire.

Suddenly, the front doors busted open and out came Damon.

She smiled and stood up.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked looking at Elena.

"They know everything and don't try to compel them because they have vervain in their system" Elena yelled at him.

She crying and her voice was shaking.

"I could just kill them" Damon said nonchalantly.

"If you do you know what we have new police here.

She doesn't believe that bear story, Damon" Elena countered fiercely.

Trina wanted to make her move but she waited.

Damon glanced at everyone including Cat and went upstairs.

"Now that's over lets figure some stuff out" Beck stated siting back down.

Everyone gathered around the table and Trina slipped away.

She walked up the stairs and walked into a room.

Damon was standing in the center facing the window.

"Hello" He said without turning around.

She closed the door slowly and smiled.

"I want something from you" She said taking a step forward.

He turned now and looked at her.

She took off her shirt slowly and then her undid her pants.

He smirked and started to walk towards her.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered in her ear.

She felt the heat of his breathe against her skin.

"I want to be a vampire. I will give you sex for it" She replied nervously.

"Sorry not out it works" He picked up her shirt and handed it to her.

"Damon, please help me.

I know you like Cat.

I could help you with her.

I'll make sure she listens to you" Trina pleaded grabbing his arm.

This changed his mood and he turned around.

"Deal" He said with one word.

Next thing she knew she was being pressed against the door.

She could feel his body being pressed tightly on hers.

"Damon I thought you" He interrupted her but kissing her very forcibly.

She kissed back the best she could.

He guided her towards the bed.

She started feeling even more nervous than before.

"You promise?" She asked holding back tears.

"Yes" He barked and forced her down.

She gave in as he ripped her shirt off.

She felt exposed way to exposed.

"Just trust me" Damon whispered.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

**Cat Pov**

Cat didn't want anything to do with these people.

She didn't even want to be here.

It was too dangerous.

So while the others tried to come up with a plan she wandered around the house.

Suddenly she heard a noise from a room.

She turned down the hall and cracked open the door.

It was Trina and Damon and they were…she gasped and backed away.

Having sex? Damon and Trina.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she hurried down the stairs.

She was so anger but why? She didn't care for Damon.

He was an evil asshole who she couldn't stand and feared.

"There you are Cat. Are you sure you don't want to help?" Tori asked.

"No I want to help. I definitely want to help" She said sitting down next to Elena.

She didn't mean to blurt it out but she did.

There was something that kept her near Damon.

She just couldn't figure out what.

**A/n: sorry i haven't posted. This is just a filler. I promise the next chapter will be better. **


	10. Tension

**A/N: Sorry i haven't been on. Please Review. I'm again so sorry. I love talking to you guys so review. **

**Trina Pov**

Trina woke up in a lot of pain.

Damon had his arms placed tightly around her.

"Damon" She said while shaking his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and studied her for a minute.

She was still naked so she pulled the blanket to cover herself.

"A little late for that, Don't you think?" He replied with an evil smirk on his face.

She tried to talk but her throat felt very sore.

Oh yeah. She smiled to herself for a moment but felt disgusted.

"D-Did you turn me?" She stuttered out.

She didn't feel any different but she didn't know what to expect.

"No, not yet. Just do one more thing me" He got up and picked her up slowly.

She clung to him giving up on the blanket.

This wasn't fair.

She had done everything he asked her to.

"Here is the shower" She peeked at it.

It was huge. It could at least fit three people in there.

"Take a shower and get Cat over here" He dropped her hard and left the room.

Trina looked in the mirror but didn't recognize the girl looking at her.

She looked tired, older, and there was a desperate look of hunger in her eyes.

"God you're a mess" She laughed but it sounded fake.

There were bruises on her lower thighs and walking felt extraneous.

The walk to the shower felt like it was mile instead of just a few feet away.

It felt good to have the cold water running down her back.

When she came out the shower there were clothes by the sink.

She changed quickly and was about to leave.

"Wait" Damon grabbed her shoulder tightly and pulled her close.

"If you fail then I will kill you" He whispered harshly in her ear.

A deep shudder went through her and she nodded.

How hard could it be to get Cat over here?

**Tori Pov**

Tori did not sleep all night.

Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches actually existed.

It felt like a sick dream but it was all true.

Now she was on a hunt to bring this boy, Stefan, home.

It felt impossible but Elena had shown them a lead.

It was just an hour out of town and hopefully it wasn't a dead one

. There was a part of her that hoped if they found Stefan it would give her closure about Andre.

She sat down at the kitchen table and looked around.

"Mom, where is Trina?" She asked noticing her absentee sister.

"She called and said she had to get to school early with a friend" Her mother replied while washing the dishes.

Tori couldn't recall seeing her sister last night but she didn't worry too much.

"Alright well bye" She drove to school and tried to think of anything else besides vampires.

**Beck Pov **

Beck stood in the library going over the game plan for after school in his head.

How did he get roped into this big mess? He opened the map again and looked at the places that Damon had previously checked.

What did they have in common? There wasn't much time before homeroom started.

"Hey Beck" He looked up to see Elena in front of him.

He smiled slightly and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you" She took a seat.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, I just can't wait to get out of here.

I need to find him.

I know he's off the edge but I have to save him.

"I know I can" She grabbed his arm and buried her face in it.

Beck sighed he knew exactly how she felt.

He had wanted to save Jade and somewhere inside of him knew he still did.

Elena started to sob into his arm and he pulled her close.

"It's okay. We will find him.

I promise" He soothed into her.

She cried for a few more minutes and he gently rocked her.

"Thanks Beck" She choked out then quickly exited the room.

He sighed and looked at the map again.

Then he noticed it and wondered how could have missed it before.

All of these places are near woods which would be an easy place to hide.

**Cat Pov **

Cat still couldn't believe that Damon and Trina had had sex.

The thought made her sick to her stomach and very worried for Trina.

She opened her locker and pulled her sweater.

"Cat" She turned to face Trina.

"Your okay?" She cried and pulled Trina into a hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Trina.

Cat sighed and thought about admitting she had seen them last night.

"I just didn't see you leave last night" She decided on and started to walk.

"Wait, I need to tell you something" Trina called and pulled on her arm.

Finally Cat thought to herself and half-smiled.

"Elena wants us to meet at Damon's house instead of the grill" Trina replied.

"Oh ok no problem" Cat sighed and walked away.

She couldn't believe Trina didn't tell her.

She thought they had gotten close.

**Afternoon: **

Cat didn't want to be here at all. She didn't trust Damon but she felt bad for Elena.

She knew what it was like to feel like your life was falling apart.

She knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Hello? Elena? Trina?" She called but no one answered.

Then in a flash she felt a hand covering her mouth and one holding her arm.

"Aww Cat I missed you" She heard Damon voice say.

Cat tried to fight her best but there was no point.

"Don't fight me, Cat. I'm going to let go but don't run or I will kill you" She nodded and he released her.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her" another voice called.

It sounded familiar and then Cat was shocked.

Trina was the voice.

She was in nothing but her bra, underwear, and a robe.

"I'm not, I'm just welcoming her" Damon growled.

"Trina! You tricked me. How could you?" She couldn't believe Trina was doing this to her.

"I'll explain later I promise" Trina replied.

"Save the love for later and pass me the rope.

Cat watched as Trina did so and Damon tied her arms behind her back.

"I'm not going to run" She groaned at him.

"Just being save" Damon smirked and walked towards Trina.

"I did what you said now reward me" Cat rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Fine" Then Cat looked as Damon ripped open his wrist.

Trina smiled and started to drink from it.

She could feel her stomach turning and wished she could look away.

"Now what do we-" But Trina didn't have time to finish before Damon snapped her neck.

"Trina! No stop!" Cat screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh shut up, Cat. She will be up in a couple hours" Cat still started to cry and shake.

Damon just shook his head and untied her.

Now she wished she could run and far away.

"I need you in more ways than one" Damon whispered in her ear.

She felt his hands wrap around her waist from the behind.

**Tori Pov **

Everyone had met afterschool expect for Cat.

Tori had just assumed that had she had gotten scared and left.

Now they pulled up in front of a large mansion outside of town.

"Are you sure this is it?" She asked Beck.

He nodded and they all walked inside the mansion.

"Stefan" Elena called but there wasn't an answer.

"Aright everyone split up" Beck decided and they all went their separate ways.

Tori walked through the kitchen and the back doors.

The backyard stretched on for miles and there were tall trees on the edges.

She walked across the yard and stood on the edge of the woods.

"Elena" a voice whispered.

She froze in her place but then started running towards it.

"Elena" She paused for a moment but kept running.

Then she smacked into something really hard.

She looked up but she didn't scream.

Standing in front of her was a very handsome boy who was dripping with blood.

"Stefan?"

**A/N: Review Plz :) **


End file.
